Perdida
by MaarLopezFanfics
Summary: Una noche y una mujer perdida. Cuando la reina y el rey caminan por las calles de Eureos, ven cómo un hombre golpea a una mujer embarazada. Es rescatada por la seguridad de los reyes y es llevada a un hospital privado. ¿El problema? La joven no habla.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la autoría de la historia. Esta historia no es apta para gente sensible y es por ello que tiene Rating T.**

Una noche y una mujer perdida.

Cuando la reina y el rey caminan por las calles de Eureos, ven cómo un hombre golpea a una mujer embarazada. Es rescatada por la seguridad de los reyes y es llevada a un hospital privado.

¿El problema? La joven no habla.

Además de sus ropas desgarradas y sucias, lo único que lleva consigo es un anillo que había pertenecido a una princesa que fue dada por muerta luego de su desaparición.

Por ello, queda bajo la protección de la Corona Real de Eureos.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo. A los que me conocían quiero aclarar que saqué las historias ya que hay alguien que denuncia mis historias por contenido inapropiado como fue la historia de Destino cruel que tenía contenido relacionado a que Bella fue forzada. Jamás di detalles ni nada por el estilo, solo la palabra forzada fue el motivo para que borraran mi cuenta anterior cuando he leído historias que de tanto detalle te dejan traumado (aclaro que no es con afán de ofender a nadie).**

 **Pronto publicaré el primer capítulo.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la autoría de la historia. Esta historia no es apta para gente sensible y es por ello que tiene Rating T.**

* * *

Es de noche y las calles de Eureos se encuentran tranquilas, aún así los guardaespaldas están alertas. No sería la primera ni la última vez que un paparazzí los sigue.

Esmeralda Montesco de Cullen, consorte del rey Carlisle Masen Cullen I, camina junto a su esposo. Han tenido una semana muy agitada, llena de compromisos políticos y reuniones benéficas. Ella, como reina de Eureos, debe ser la diplomática. Y le va muy bien aquello, a una mujer con un carácter gracil y cálido como el suyo, no resulta difícil.

A pesar de ser sangre noble, la madre de su esposo no estuvo a favor de su matrimonio y nunca se supo porqué no la quería. Sarcasmo teñía las palabras de su, ya difunta, suegra cuando se dirigía a Esme. Los rumores decían que su padre la rechazó cuando eran jóvenes y no pudo superarlo. Si eso era cierto, estaba segura de que no era justamente por amor su odio sino por no poder ser la consorte del, en ese entonces, heredero al trono de Eureos.

Cinco de sus guardaespaldas, son quince en total, se colocan en frente de los reyes al escuchar cómo una camioneta frena de repente y de ella salen dos personas. Un hombre empuja a una mujer embarazada y le da un golpe en la cabeza, Esmeralda grita a sus guardaespaldas que atrapen al hombre. Otros dos de sus guardaespaldas se acercan a la mujer, de unos treinta años por lo que parece, para asegurarse que no sea una treta para atacar a la Corona.

Fuera de peligro y con el hombre apresado por sus hombres, llaman a la policía y a una ambulancia.

La reina se dirige al jefe de seguridad. —Que sea llevada al King's Hospital.

Éste asiente, hace una reverencia con la cabeza y se retira. Los demás guardaespaldas obligan a Esmeralda y a Carlisle a subir al coche, totalmente negro y blindado. Carlisle ordena que sean llevados al mismo lugar donde llevaran a la mujer.

—¿Crees que esté bien la chica? —Pregunta Esme preocupada.

Carlisle hace una mueca, sin saber cómo decirlo. —No lo sé cariño, está embarazada y recibió un golpe en la cabeza. Y no sabemos si ha sido golpeada antes de esta noche.

Ella frunce el ceño, recordando parte de su pasado. La cual hasta el día de hoy no le ha confesado a su esposo.

* * *

El estacionamiento del hospital se encuentra lleno de periodistas en busca de una primicia, sabiendo que los reyes estarían allí. Por no ser la primera vez que pasa, a unas cuadras del hospital los trasladan a otro coche con los vidrios polarizados pero sin ser llamativo. A medida que se acercan pueden ver camionetas de todos los canales de aire, complicando el estacionamiento de gente que sí debe estar en el hospital. Carlisle hastiado, le indica a sus guardias que despejen la zona. El rey no tolera que hagan ese tipo de despliegue en lugares como ese.

El coche es ignorado cuando pasan cerca de los paparazzi y es que para ellos cómo sería posible que viajen en un coche como ese. El conductor carraspea para llamar la atención de los reyes.

—Llegaremos en cinco minutos. —Anuncia mientras pasa al estacionamiento privado en el subsuelo para gente importante y que no sean acosados. El coche se estaciona cerca de la puerta custodiada por tres guardias. Cinco minutos después llega otro coche en donde viajan sus guardias y estos bajan, acercándose al coche real. Ambos reyes salen.

—¿Habitación? —Pregunta a su contacto en el hospital.

—En la 340, Realeza.

—Gracias. Asegúrate de investigar quién es esa chica y si tiene familiares.

—Así se hará. —El hombre corta rápidamente para acatar las ordenes de la reina. Nunca se deslizan protocolos innecesarios con sus trabajadores, no cuando están expuestos.

Se dirigen a la puerta y esta es abierta inmediatamente por uno de los custodios. Son dirigidos a las escaleras. Jamás utilizan ascensores ya que muchos reyes fueron saboteados por utilizarlos. De ese modo, se evitan problemas.

Cinco de sus guardias, diez en total son los que acompañan a los reyes, se dirigen a las escaleras para inspeccionar que no haya nadie y se comunican con el jefe de seguridad. —Despejado. Vamos.

Mientras suben las escaleras, Esme piensa en la salud de la chica. Y de pronto se acuerda de que su hijo seguramente ya ha llegado a la mansión real. —Carlisle, Edward ya debe haber llegado.

Carlisle asiente. —Sí, me ha enviado un mensaje hace cinco minutos.

—Está bien, no le digas nada por el momento.

Él concuerda con su esposa. La última vez que Edward estuvo en un hospital no fue un buen momento y con solo nombrarlo pondría el grito en el cielo preocupado.

—Llegamos.

Buscan la habitación 340, de la que sale un médico que se queda estático al ver a las personas delante de él.

Sin formalismos. —Supongo que vendrán a ver a la chica, por todo el despliegue que hubo por su internación. Se encuentra estable, estamos esperando los análisis de sangre y pronto se le harán más estudios para asegurarnos de que no hay ninguna secuela. Me retiro, con permiso.

Esme y Carlisle asienten en agradecimiento.

Se sientan a la espera de más noticias. El jefe de seguridad escucha lo que le comunican por teléfono. Ven con confusión cómo éste queda pasmado por lo que le dicen. Se acerca a ellos. —Em... Hay una sospecha de quién se trata la chica. Su asistente quiere hablar con usted señora Esmeralda.

Extrañada, toma el teléfono de su persona de más confianza. —Dime Rafael.

—Creemos que se trata de la princesa Isabella Marie Swan II, su ahijada. Mientras era llevada en la ambulancia reconocimos el anillo que llevaba en su mano. Por la marca en su dedo lo lleva puesto hace tiempo.

A Esme se le corta la respiración y cierra los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas escapen de ellos. Isabella o Bella como le gustaba que la llamaran, era su ahijada y la mejor amiga de su hijo. Ésta desapareció hace siete años, cuando solo tenía dieciséis años. Nadie supo jamás qué fue lo que sucedió aunque Esmeralda estaba segura que fue un secuestro. Nunca vio llorar tanto a Edward como el día en que se confirmó oficialmente su desaparición cuando llegaron las prendas lleas de sangre que llevaba puesta Bella el día que nadie supo más de ella.

Carlisle preocupado le quita el teléfono de la mano y le pide explicaciones a Rafael y se queda estupefacto. —Está bien, haz lo que tengas que hacer para confirmarlo.

Le devuelve el aparato a James, el jefe de seguridad. Una voz la congela en cuanto la escucha.

—¿Mamá qué sucede? —Pregunta Edward con preocupación.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo. Este capítulo será corto ya que en el siguiente relataré muchos detalles de lo que sucedió durante la desaparición de Isabella. Déjenme sus opiniones al respecto. ¿Qué piensan que sucedió?**

 **Me despido amores.**


End file.
